During the past two years, the emphasis on this project in the Section has shifted to consideration of the various disorders of attention that are accompaniments of neuropsychiatric, metabolic, genetic, trauma-induced and environmentally-caused disorders. We have presented a model for a nosology of disorders of attention, and have applied it in various contexts. Most recently, we have applied it to a model of disordered attention in idiopathic (i.e., genetic) seizure disorders, where it seems to be a very useful heuristic. The model has been published as an invited chapter in a volume published by the NY Academy of Sciences on Adult Attention Deficit Disorder. We have also contributed two invited chapters on the assessment of attention--one in adults and one in children--for the Comprehensive Handbook of Psychological Assessment. These have now been published. In addition, we prepared an invited chapter on the relation between cognitve factors and aggressive behavior for an edited volume on the neurobiology of criminal behavior.